Sobreviviente
by Gissbella De Salvatore
Summary: ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Katherine se hubiera quedado en el cuerpo de Elena? Este fic participa del Reto "¿Qué hubiera pasado si...?" del foro "The Vampire Diaries: Dangerous Liaisons"


**Declaimer:** _los personajes son de L.J Smith y The CW. Sólo la trama es mía._

**Palabras:** _2.334._

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

_**Sobreviviente**_

.

.

.

―¡Vamos, Elena! ―llamó Caroline desde la entrada ya con su maleta en mano.

―¿Puedes calmarte? El taxi no se irá sin nosotras ―respondió Elena mientras reía y se unía a Caroline en la entrada.

―No puedo creer que se vayan a la semana de la moda en París ―suspiró Bonnie con los brazos cruzados mientras las acompañaba hasta el taxi.

―Pudiste haber venido, Bonnie ―le recordó Caroline sabiamente mientras le daba la maleta al taxista para que la guardase en el maletero.

―Sí, bueno, discúlpame por poner en prioridad mi tesis de fin de carrera.

―Vendrás el año próximo ―le aseguró Elena mientras le sonreía y se apartaba el largo cabello rizado del rostro. Había algo en eso… Bonnie sacudió la cabeza antes de abrazarla.

―Diviértanse mucho y ―se volvió para abrazar a Caroline― mándenme muchas fotos.

―Cuenta con eso ―rió Caroline. Las dos vampiresas entraron al asiento trasero y mientras el taxi se alejaba, Bonnie las vio saludarla con las manos y tirándole besos por el espejo trasero.

En ese momento Elena sacó la cabeza por la ventanilla y gritó:

―¡No perviertas mucho a Jeremy!

El Ancla se ruborizó hasta las hebras de los cabellos, sacudió la cabeza y sonrió antes de entrar de vuelta a la casa.

.

.

.

―¿Tienes el pasaporte?

Elena rodó los ojos.

―Sí, capitán ―la rubia la fulminó con la mirada y ella suspiró―. Relájate, Caroline, ¿quieres? ―pidió mientras ambas acarreaban las valijas hasta los asientos del aeropuerto―. Tenemos todo y, si nos hace falta algo, estoy segura de que podemos usar un… poco de magia en los empleados a cargo.

―Tú, Elena Gilbert, te has convertido en lo epítome de lo aventurero.

Elena hizo un amago con la mano en forma de garra.

―_Grr_ ―rió―. ¿Cuidas mis cosas? Necesito ir al baño.

―Seguro.

Elena se levantó y se alejó hacia donde el letrero indicaba mientras a Caroline el móvil le sonaba y aparecía una alerta de mensaje de Klaus. Sonrió y se dedicó a responderle.

.

.

Katherine maniobró para no aplastar a dos niños que venían caminando delante de lo que ella suponían eran sus padres en su camino a los baños de mujeres.

Después de quinientos años de huir y planear estrategias para evadir a Klaus y a todos los que ella había traicionado en el camino, la vida era dulce.

Luego de tres años de habitar el cuerpo de Elena Gilbert -su cuerpo- nadie se había dado cuenta de ningún cambio.

_No eras tan diferente a mí como te enorgullecías de decir que lo eras, Magdalena._

Lo primero que hizo al deshacerse de Elena fue romper con Damon Salvatore, lo que lo llevó a un frenesí de asesinatos en escalada. Bueno, se dijo Katherine cuando se lo comunicaron y ella había puesto su mejor expresión Elena-desconsolada, no era la primera vez que ella le hacía eso. Damon había sido un buen juguete atrás en mil ochocientos sesenta y cuatro pero había cambiado. Y aunque había evolucionado finamente en materia de actitud y seguramente sexual, Katherine nunca se olvidaría de cómo la había entregado a Silas en bandeja de plata. No, no. Por ella el niño malo de los Salvatore podía asesinar a toda la familia presidencial y real que a ella no le importaría una mierda.

Stefan, por otro lado…

Stefan había sido el amor de su vida ―la sombra de Elijah, por supuesto― pero él también había preferido a Elena en los últimos tiempos y eso no era algo que Katherine perdonaba. Luego de pasar la noche con él en el motel, habían acordado con que no era algo que debía suceder porque la dulce y santa Elena no quería herir los sentimientos de Damon y él acordó con ella aunque un poco reluctante.

Katherine había seguido con la carrera de Elena. Ella ya tenía títulos porque cuando vives en la eternidad hay pocas cosas que _debes_ hacer. Había estudiado Psicología en Oxford durante su estadía en Inglaterra e Informática hacía tres décadas en Chicago. Medicina no sería un reto para ella porque también venía bien tener credenciales de ese tipo…

Ni Caroline ni Bonnie jamás se dieron cuenta de que Elena había desaparecido -¿hablaba mal eso de lo _buenas amigas _que habían sido?- y Jeremy… Jeremy no estaba nada mal. Había habido veces que él decía cosas de las que ella no sabía pero luego… los infantiles diarios íntimos de Elena fueron de muy buen uso.

No había habido errores. Katherine Pierce se había convertido en Elena Gilbert bajo las narices de todo mundo y no había sido para nada difícil.

Y era una vida maravillosa.

Tenía una herencia verdadera, un hermano que la amaba y a Caroline y Bonnie, quienes eran unas buenas y aceptables mejores amigas. Los hermanos Salvatore habían desaparecido de su vida y, lo mejor de la lista, ella era inmortal, seguía teniendo el mismo atractivo rostro y nadie estaba detrás de su cabeza.

Cuando salió del baño de mujeres fue que lo vio.

―Elena ―dijo Stefan con sorpresa. Katherine se detuvo en seco, sobresaltada.

―¿Qué haces aquí? ―preguntó. No la habían descubierto; no podía ser…

―Estoy viajando a Chicago ―contestó él mientras hacia un gesto hacia su maleta.

―Oh ―sonrió ella mientras entrelazaba sus manos en un gesto muy de Elena―. Me alegro. ¿Cuánto ha pasado? ¿dos, tres años? ―preguntó mientras se acercaba a él con una sonrisa.

―Tres ―sonrió él antes de observarla de pies a cabeza―. Tú te ves bien. La inmortalidad te sienta de maravilla.

―Y la tranquilidad ―rió ella antes de encogerse de hombros. Era tan fácil ser Elena―. Me voy acostumbrando…

―Sí, te entiendo. ¿Mystic Falls? No fue uno de mis mejores momentos ―negó él antes de sonreír―. Entonces… ¿a dónde vas?

―Con Caroline.

―Ah, cierto. La semana de la moda, ¿verdad?

Katherine asintió.

―Todo un acontecimiento, ¿no te parece?

―No, la verdad, no.

Ambos sonrieron y miraron hacia abajo por unos momentos.

―¿Cómo te… está yendo? ―preguntó ella. La querida Elena hubiera estado muy enojada si ella no preguntaba por sus dos amores y hacía sangrar un poco más la herida, ¿no?

―Bien. Bien. De hecho, he abierto un bar.

―¿Un bar? ―preguntó ella, sorprendida―. Eso es… muy mundano de tu parte.

―Sí, bueno… la vida es eterna, ¿verdad? Y algo aburrida afuera de Mystic Falls.

―Gracias a Dios ―sonrió ella. _Gracias a quien sea,_ pensó. _Ese pueblo era un infierno potenciado en pequeño._

―Entonces…

―Así que…

Ambos se observaron y Katherine sintió algo cambiar en su mirada.

Lo recordó en mil ochocientos sesenta y cuatro cuando ella había estado viajando con Emily en carruaje y dirigiéndose hacia la mansión Lockwood. Stefan había estado al lado del camino con su carruaje desarmado. Katherine recordó aquella sensación en su pecho al mirarlo por primera vez; había sido como sentir el haber llegado a casa luego de mucho tiempo. Un día después se encontraba presentándose en la mansión Salvatore como una huérfana sin padres, víctima sin refugio de los fuegos de Atlanta. Una ciudad que ella misma había quemado hacia los cimientos cuando había escuchado que Elijah se acercaba a su rastro en Norteamérica.

Un segundo después era sacada de sus recuerdos y estaba en sus brazos, su boca atacada por la de él. Se regocijó interiormente mientras le devolvía el beso y su espalda chocaba con la puerta del baño y luego con la del cubículo en el que él los estaba encerrando.

―Elena…

Katherine abrió su camisa de un tirón y besó su fuerte pecho mientras él entrelazaba sus manos en las hebras de su largo cabello antes de estirar de él y besarle nuevamente la boca. En un remolino de emociones, besos y manos los pantalones fueron abiertos, deslizados y pronto ella estaba contra la pared, prisionera de los brazos de Stefan mientras él se movía en su interior a un ritmo increíblemente suave considerando el hecho de que estaban teniendo un rapidito en un baño público. Pero ese era Stefan Salvatore, incluso en un frenesí él era delicado y romántico. Katherine juntó sus piernas al rededor de él mientras se movía a su ritmo y dejaba que él besara su boca, su mandíbula, su cuello y siguiera su camino entre el valle de sus senos.

El ritmo aumentó a la par de los gemidos y suspiros de placer. Él se movió cada vez más rápido dentro de ella, saliendo y volviéndose a enterrar en su interior nuevamente a un paso irónicamente asesino porque si ella hubiera sido humana seguramente que no lo resistiría.

Y casi no lo resistió cuando explotó a su alrededor con una fuerza tal que la dejó temblando durante varios minutos mientras él alcanzaba su propio clímax y ambos se abrazaban para no caerse.

Una vez recuperada, Katherine acarició su cabello antes de soltarse de él. Stefan aún tenía los ojos cerrados y su respiración se desaceleraba mientras ella se acomodaba la ropa. Él abrió los ojos cuando ella salió del cubículo. Para su suerte no había nadie; ella no escuchaba nada a su alrededor.

―¿Elena?

Aquello había sido un error, eso Katherine bien lo sabía. Mientras se lavaba las manos de espaldas hacia él, estaba planeando qué hacer al respecto. No se arrepentía. Un encuentro sexual con Stefan Salvatore jamás sería motivo de arrepentimiento. Pero Katherine no lo quería en su vida ni a él ni a Damon. Elena habría sido la estúpida que jamás habría podido decidirse, ella no.

_Pero ahora yo soy Elena,_ pensó ella. _Y esta es mí vida. Y no volverán a arruinármela._

―¿Elena? ―él la volvió a llamar.

Así que puso su mejor expresión de Elena-arrepentida y se volvió hacia él.

―Stefan…

Se quedaron en silencio y él suspiró aún sin salir del cubículo. Se encontraba apoyado en la pared de éste con los brazos cruzados.

―_Stefan, esto no ha sido correcto._ Eso ibas a decir, ¿verdad?

_Exactamente eso_, pensó Katherine mientras fingía remordimiento y agachaba la mirada.

Lo escuchó volver a suspirar mientras se cercaba a ella. Acarició sus brazos mientras la instaba a mirarlo.

―Hey ―murmuró―. Sabes que te amo, ¿verdad? No he dejado de amarte, Elena. Te lo dije una vez y te lo repito ahora: eres un ángel.

Katherine no sabía si llorar o reírse de su imbecilidad. ¿Elena Gilbert, un ángel? Elena Gilbert había sido un lobo disfrazado de cordero.

Optó por levantar su mirada bañada en lágrimas antes de responder.

―Y tú el mío, Stefan. Pero esto no puede ser. No solamente somos tú y yo. También está Damon. Y ya se los dije una vez: no voy a elegir ―se apartó de él―. Te amo. Pero también lo amo a él. Y eso no es justo para nadie.

―Elena.

―¡Yo no soy Katherine, Stefan! ―exclamó ella, usando esa frase que Elena parecía adorar. _Qué hipócrita_―. Así que por favor… lo siento mucho. Esto estuvo mal y… ―suspiró―. Debo irme; Caroline me espera.

Caminó a su alrededor y estaba por salir del lugar cuando él la llamó.

―Elena ―ella se volvió a la espera de que las lágrimas que bañaban sus mejillas lo hicieran desistir de cualquier cosa. Pareció funcionar cuando él de repente bajó la verde mirada y murmuró―: saluda a Caroline de mi parte, por favor.

Katherine le sonrió débilmente una vez más antes de alejarse de allí.

Camino de vuelta se secó las mejillas y se aseguró en el reflejo de los vidrios de que su maquillaje no se hubiera arruinado. Su móvil sonó y ella lo atendió.

―_¿Madre?_

Katherine sonrió al escuchar la voz de Nadia. Jamás en su más de medio milenio de existencia se hubiera imaginado que su hija se hubiera convertido en vampiro sólo por ella. El amor no existía para hacer feliz a Katherine pero el amor que su hija sentía por ella eclipsaba a cualquier sentimiento que cualquier hombre pudiera haber tenido por ella o la tonta Elena.

―Nadia, cariño, ¿ya estás en Paris?

―_Justo en el Amarante Champs-Elysées. Ya reservé las habitaciones._

―Tienes estilo ―elogió Katherine.

―_Por supuesto que lo tengo. Soy una Petrova. ¿Cuándo llegas?_

―En la noche. Asegúrate de esperarme en el aeropuerto. Te mandaré hora y lugar de desembarque por mensaje de texto. ¿Has resuelto el problemita de Caroline?

―_Una Viajera estará allí conmigo y haremos que Caroline se olvide de tu presencia en París._

―Excelente ―suspiró Katherine mientras llamaban a abordar su vuelo―. Tengo que abordar ―comentó mientras evadía a la gente que se le cruzaba en el camino―. No puedo esperar para ir de compras por zapatos. Paris siempre fue mi lugar predilecto, ¿lo sabías?

―_Sí, lo sabía._

Ella lo sabía. El amor se removió en el pecho de Katherine al escuchar esas palabras. Claro que su hija lo sabía. Nadia respiraba por y para Katherine.

―Nadia ―dijo antes de detenerse y tragar saliva―. Аз много те обичам.¹

Ya había dicho esas palabras no hacía más de media hora antes a Stefan pero esas últimas se sentían más reales que cualquier otras que ella pudo haber susurrado en medio milenio a cualquier amante.

Hubo un momento de silencio en el otro lado de la línea antes de que la voz quebrada y emocionada de Nadia respondiera:

_―Аз също, майка.²_

.

.

.

―¿Te habías caído por el inodoro? ―preguntó Caroline con una mueca de impaciencia mientras ambas entregaban sus pasaportes.

Katherine sonrió.

―Algo así.

―Disfruten de su vuelo ―deseó la mujer detrás del ordenado escritorio.

Oh, eso pensaba hacer Katherine. Una vez en Paris Caroline se olvidaría de ella y Katherine sería libre para disfrutar de las vacaciones con su hija. No se avergonzaba en admitir que ya tenía un itinerario planeado de todo lo que quería hacer con Nadia. Le habían robado quinientos años sin su hija y ella no planeaba perder un segundo más. Sin nadie que la persiguiera, sin molestos hermanos disputándose su amor ni nadie viniendo tras su bella cabeza, la vida era hermosa.

Y ella planeaba sacarle más que provecho a eso.

Después de todo, ella era Elena Gilbert.

Ella era una sobreviviente.

.

* * *

><p><strong>[N. de A]:<strong> _un sueño hecho realidad. Elena desaparecida del mapa y Katherine en acción. Porque tenemos que admitirlo: ¡Katherine rules!_

_Muchas gracias al foro __**The Vampire Diaries: Dangerous Liaisons**__por darme la trama y la motivación de escribir algo que me encantó escribir._

¹Te amo tanto, _traducido del búlgaro con Traductor de Google._

²Yo también, madre, _traducido del búlgaro con Traductor de Google._

_¡Muchas gracias por su tiempo y espero que lo hayan disfrutado!_

_**¿Review?**_


End file.
